


Present

by Hiiragay



Category: DCU
Genre: Christmas, Explicit Sexual Content, I think this is fail, I wanna write Jaydick smut, Jaydick forever, M/M, but I guess not?, lel, made it when I was in the car, thank you for reading :), this is so short omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiiragay/pseuds/Hiiragay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay gets a little present ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Present

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking the title

“J-jay…hurts..” Dick choked out his face flushed, streaks of fresh tears marked his red face.

 

“Shhh, I know, baby, I know” the broader and taller of the two men said as he thrust into the more flexible of the two “But you promised right?”

 

Dick nodded and started shuddering uncontrollably as he felt his release building up. But of course, Jason had to place a cock ring on him. He bucked his hips and mewled.

 

“Ja-Jason, I-I need t..to c-“ Dick was shushed quickly with a kiss. His arms were pinned down above him, the mattress underneath him squealed and creak as he was being pounded into. His sweaty black locks stuck to his face as he began to cry out in pain at the intruder in his body.

 

“Shh, you have to come from just being fucked, yeah? You can do that can’t you?” Jason whispered huskily. Dick’s teary eyes widened and he whimpered in pain. This was too much. He needs to tell Jason that, before he could say anything, he felt the tip of his lover’s cock brushed against his prostate. He arched his back and screamed hoarsely Jason’s name.

 

“Jason!”

 

“I know, I love you too” Jason whispered as he lowered his head from Dick’s face to his chest, he continued to thrust in and out of Dick harshly. The acrobat’s muscular legs were twitching and spread out, his thin yet muscular body was covered with bite marks of all shapes and sizes. The bigger ones were in between his thighs and on his collarbone.

 

He continued to thrust in and out of him, Dick was in pain as he felt his ass being pound into and his cock already leaking of pre-cum. He croaked out a whimper and a sob. But when a Jason slammed into his prostate, he screamed out in pain and pleasure.

 

It wasn’t Dick’s first time in bed, it was just his second time in bed with a man sticking things up his ass. He still wasn’t used to it, and Jason hardly prepared him. But of course, he didn’t enter roughly, it was slowly and he whispered encouraging words in his ears as well as lewd words every now and then.

 

Jason continued to thrust inside of him and he whispered “Remember your safe word?” he asks, his strong hands gripping the acrobat’s hips, leaving bruises.

 

“Cereal”

 

“Why you even chose that word to save you from sex is still a mystery to me” Jason mumbled and continued thrusting in and out of Dick, the older male panted and his blush darkened and he clenched his whole as he felt the enormous organ enter him over and over again.

 

            Every minute, Jason seems to pick up the pace in his thrusting and Dick could feel his hard member leaking painfully of come, he whimpered and moaned Jason’s name. The broader and taller Robin had a firm grip on his other half’s hips and thighs. He ignored the whimpers and continued to thrust in and out.

 

Until Dick came

 

The shrill that pierced the room had almost made Jason shoot his load inside of Dick. The older man’s face was red, fresh tears still pouring down from his eyes and his thighs began trembling, so does his whole body.

 

“J-jay” his voice trembling and lip quivering.

 

            Jason continued to thrust into his birthday present. A beautiful lover of his wrapped with red ribbons and a rose hanging from in between his legs. Cum dripping from the said rose as Dick had shot his load. A beautiful birthday present he had gotten after returning from his first rescue mission with Batman.

 

If rescuing teenagers from brothels and stopping drug trades gets him this then he’ll do it everyday.

 

“Nngh” a whimpered sounded from Dick as he tried to contain his screams and sobs as Jason continued to fuck in an erratic pace. He exhaled before feeling his cock brush against his prostate. His eyes widened and arched his back as he let out a groggy scream.

 

“You’ll disturb the neighbors, Dickie” Jason playfully chided, thrusting softer thrusts now. Dick whimpered and bucked his hips forward, it hurts. Jason tearing him open like that, he panted raggedly, until Jason continue to thrust into him, until he felt the cock inside grew hot and bigger. He knew Jason was about to come, he needed him to come.

 

            A few more hard thrust got Dick coming once more, and it’s because of all the filthy things Jason whispered into his ears. Dick clenched his hole close and he felt Jason bit down on the nape of his neck. He cried out of pain and he felt the hot white seeds paint his insides. Jason slumped against him and Dick still panted and whimpered at how he’s full.

 

Jason slipped into his bed position beside his lover. The acrobat turned to receive a small kiss from Jason.

 

“Good night, babe” Jason said.

 

“Good night, Jaybird. Happy Birthday” Dick said, before passing out..

 

And in the morning he got cramps and withdraw sex for weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, you read it! Thanks :)
> 
> Leave comments and kudos down there pls~


End file.
